St-Valentin
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Avant "Nouvel an", Hermione se retrouve seule pour la St-Valentin. Elle finit devant la boutique des jumeaux Weasle. Peut-être que cette année, elle aura le coeur comblé ?


**ça fait longtemps que j'ai écrit Nouvel An. Dans Nouvel An, l'histoire se passe en 2000 - deux après la guerre contre Voldemort. Ici, cela se passe en 1999 et donc un avant Nouvel An. **

**J'espère que cette idée vous plaira!**

**PlumedeSorbier **

La St-Valentin

Hermione Granger venait de quitter l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaillait comme interne depuis peu. Cela aurait pu être une journée comme les autres mais à peine sortie de son lieu de travail, la sorcière tomba sur de nombreux couples serrés l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main, que ce soit en riant - en s'embrassant - en se murmurant des choses à l'oreille ou en mangeant des barbes à papa rose en forme de coeur. Dernière création des jumeaux Weasley en fait.

La jeune femme serra son bonnet sur sa tête, être célibataire depuis Krum n'avait pas été un problème - jusqu'à la fin de la guerre où elle aurait bien aimé avoir une épaule sur laquelle se repose après toutes ses épreuves. Au départ, elle n'avait même pas de personne qu'elle aimait puis ce fût arrivé.

Ce fût quand elle alla voir Fred à une de ses séances de rééducation, la guerre avait bien atteint le sorcier. Le Weasley devait venir travailler ses gestes avec sa baguette et sa condition physique une fois par mois désormais. Hermione, 19 ans, tout juste admise depuis quelques semaines à St-Mangouste, avait voulue se montrer sympathique envers le rouquin et avait accompagné le docteur diplômé sur le cas du jumeau Weasley. Quand la femme brune tomba sur le frère de Ron qu'elle n'avait vu que quelques fois depuis qu'elle passait son temps entre des livres et son petit travail dans un bar sorcier pour payer ses études, Hermione fût illuminé par le sourire de Fred et ses cheveux flamboyants qui avaient été coupés depuis la Guerre.

Il n'avait rien dit de drôle ou de sarcastique tout le long de l'examen. Mais il était gêné de montrer à la meilleure sorcière du siècle à quel point il était misérable pour certains des exercices demandés par le médicomage. Hermione avait pu par le passé trouver les jumeaux exécrables et ridiculement gamins mais là, elle découvrait une toute autre face de la personnalité d'un des jumeaux. Après le bilan du docteur, Hermione est restée un petit moment avec le Weasley. Ils avaient prit un café au self du bâtiment et Fred avait posé de nombreuses questions à la fille du trio d'or. Le duo plus improbable avait mûri par les effets et les épreuves de la guerre. Hermione passait de temps en temps à sa pause du midi la boutique des jumeaux à quelques ruelles de l'hôpital. Il lui arrivait parfois que Fred et George viennent la voir sur son lieu de travail. Une toute autre entente qu'avant la guerre a amené la sorcière à voir autrement Fred Weasley.

Retour au présent pour Hermione, en marchant sur la neige restante du début février, regarda le ciel s'assombrir à l'horizon. Normalement, elle serait directement rentrée chez elle dans son appartement mais ce soir, la jeune femme brune se laissa gambader dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Et par un hasard, un vrai et pur hasard, la sorcière tomba sur la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley. Par la fenêtre de la boutique multicolore, séparé de plusieurs mètres, elle vit Fred à la caisse. Il parlait avec énergie et souriait tellement que la sorcière Gryffondor se demandait si c'était possible de sourire autant chez un humain. Fred tendit un paquet à un jeune homme proche de la vingtaine et salua le client qui quitta le magasin en remontant le col de son manteau.

Fred tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée et ses yeux tombèrent sur Hermione. De loin, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'elle ressemblait à un gros bonbon rouge par son manteau mais le sorcier sarcastique lui aurait dit que c'était une boule de feu, un coeur pétillant. Il sourit gentiment à la sorcière, mais prise sur le fait, elle rougit et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle clocha un pied sur l'autre. Surprise: Fred ouvrit la porte de la boutique et lui demanda d'une voix forte:

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors ? Tu sais attraper une grippe pour la St-Valentin, c'est pas très sexy.

Hermione roula des yeux, traversa la ruelle et vint se poster devant le jumeau.

\- Fred... De toutes manières, j'ai personne à me dire que je suis sexy de toute façon, marmonna Hermione, le coeur battant.

Fred la fit entrer dans le magasin et ferma la porte en frissonnant. Hermione épousseta ses cheveux de flocons blancs et le roux la regarda d'un yeux critique:

\- Je suis sûr que tu te trompes. Mais en fait qu'est-ce tu fais ici sous la neige devant le magasin ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, ce qui faisait ressortir le rose de ses lèvres. Fred aimait bien ce tic de la jeune sorcière, il savait très bien que quand Hermione se mordait les lèvres, c'est que les choses à dire n'étaient pas forcément faciles à dire. En principe, Hermione mentait après avoir fait ce geste.

\- Je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je voulais pas tout de suite rentrer chez moi alors je me suis baladée dans les rues.

\- Et t'es tombée sur notre boutique, tu comptes me faire avaler ça, sérieux ? demanda le jumeau roux en retournant derrière son poste de travail au moment au George sortait des réserves.

\- Tiens, notre Granger chérie est là, fit le second jumeau. Que vaut ce plaisir de t'avoir ici dans notre boutique le jour des amoureux ?

Hermione ne se sentait pas très à l'aise mais par le désespoir et parce que c'était la vérité, elle souffla en levant les yeux au ciel:

\- Ton frère ne me croit pas quand je lui ds que je suis arrivée ici en me baladant dans les rues du Chemin de Travers. Et pour te rappeler, Je suis un aimant à vie célibataire, j'ai l'impression que je suis un épouvantard pour la gente masculine, ils m'évitent comme la peste.

Elle disait vrai pour ce qui était des relations amoureuses mais amicales, elle n'avait aucun problème. Hermione avait bien sûr passé son silence qu'elle craquait à fond pour un des jumeaux présent dans la pièce.

\- Toi, un épouvantard ? T'as plutôt bien soigné tes cheveux depuis Poudlard, nota George. Tu les as coupé aussi.

Hermione secoua la tête entre deux rires.

\- Et tu es venu ici pour nous montrer ta tête déplorée de célibataire ? demanda Fred, un sourcil arqué. J'ai jamais entendu ce motif pour venir ici, chapeau.

La sorcière soupira, George fit un clin d'oeil à son jumeau et ce dernier, d'un geste aimable, proposa à Hermione:

\- Vu que madame n'est pas de bonne humeur pour la St-Valentin autant te montrer un truc qui te remontra le morale, non ? Viens avec moi, George s'occupe de la caisse.

Il saisit le poignet d'Hermione et la tira vers l'arrière-boutique sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle regarda George comme pour lui demander ce qui se passait dans sa tête. George haussa les épaules, se retenant d'éclater de rire à la tête inquiète de la sorcière brune.

Derrière, Fred fit un chemin entre les cartons d'arrivages pour que Hermione puisse traverser l'arrière-boutique sans s'étaler par terre. La jeune femme de dix-neuf ans ne comprenait pas ce que Fred voulait lui montrer mais se retrouver seul avec lui dans un endroit pas très illuminé lui foutait la pression. Le sorcier roux de vingt et un an s'arrêta, elle en fit autant.

Fred sortit un carton plein de photos et de cahiers de prises de notes et le posa sur un bureau un peu poussiéreux. Hermione s'osa à se mettre à côté de Fred, il farfouilla à l'intérieur. La Gryffondor était si proche du sorcier qu'elle pouvait presque compter le nombre de tache de rousseur qu'avait le nez et les joues de Fred. Ses lèvres roses tracèrent soudainement un sourire. Hermione fronça les sourcils quand Fred lui montra deux photos en mouvement: la première était une d'elle au Bal de Noël lors de sa quatrième année et la seconde image la montrait au mariage de Bill dans sa robe rouge en train de boire un verre avec Ginny, les deux femmes murmuraient entre elles.

Les photos surprirent Hermione, devenue nostalgique en se revoyant plus jeune. Elle regarda Fred à la recherche d'un accord pour prendre les photos, il lui sourit et les lui tendit. Hermione le remercia rapidement avant de demander:

\- Pourquoi me les montre?

\- Tu ne sembles pas trop aimer la St-Valentin alors je me suis dit que comme tu te prenais pour un épouvantard, autant te prouver le contraire.

Hermione rougit aux mots de Fred.

\- Tu sais quel point en commun ses photos ont ? questionna le frère de Ron en serrant ses bras contre son torse.

Hermione fit non de la tête, Fred lui reprit les photos et posa celle du Mariage de Bill sur le bureau. Il montra la photo du bal à Hermione en la pointant du doigt.

\- Cette photo a été faite par Colin par ma demande.

Hermione croyait avoir mal entendu Fred, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Je lui avais demandé de te prendre en photo à la seconde où je t'ai vu descendre les escaliers. Je ne voulais pas de photo où t'étais aux bras de Krum.

\- Pourquoi ? breouilla Hermione en se massant nerveusement les poignets.

\- Quand je t'ai vu dans cette robe, c'était comme si j'avais eu affaire à un ange, lui sourit Fred. Cette photo a déclenché tout le reste.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu peux parler plus clairement ? demanda Hermione en observant Fred changer de photo.

\- Le soir du Mariage de mon frère avec Fleur, tu es arrivée un peu en retard ce qui était rare pour une Granger. Mais je n'ai pas regretté ton retard quand je t'ai vu dans cette robe, tu étais belle comme un coeur. En parlant de coeur, le mien a chaviré tout le long de la soirée. C'est là que j'ai compris que je tenais à toi.

Fred s'était rapproché d'Hermione, celle-ci tremblait sous le choc. Le roux lui saisit une main, le contact entre les deux les électrifia sur le coup.

\- Ce soir, quand tu as disparu avec Harry et mon frère, j'ai su par la peine que je ressentais causée par ton absence, c'était comme avoir le coeur brisé. Avoir le coeur brisé amenait à dire que j'avais des sentiments, des sentiments pour toi. J'étais amoureux de toi. Durant les moins sans de tes nouvelles, j'étais malade de te savoir morte ou blessée. Quand Bill nous a dit que tu avais été torturée par Bellatrix, j'ai carrément pété les plombs - même George qui savait pour moi n'a pas pu me calmer. Je remercie maman d'avoir tuer cette folle névrosée. Le jour où on a débarqué à l'école, je ne pensais qu'à te revoir pour te dire ce que je ressentais mais j'ai été attaqué avant de l'avoir fait. J'ai été dans le coma pendant trois mois et toutes les fois où tu es venue me voir je te criais dans ma tête que je t'aimais. Lorsque je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu les séquelles que j'avais récolté, je me suis senti tellement stupide. Jamais Hermione Granger n'aimerait quelqu'un comme moi, d'aussi inutile. Jusqu'à ce que tu débarques à mon avant-dernière séance de rééduc', je pensais tout cela perdu d'avance. Mais on s'est rapprocher bien plus que lorsqu'on était adolescents. Te voir dans cet état pendant la St-Valentin, ça me brise. Voilà pouquoi je voulais te dire que non, tu ne fais pas fuir les garçons: tu m'électrises et me rends fou!

Hermione buggait littéralement sur place, son coeur la torturait dans sa poitrine. Fred venait de se déclarer à elle et venait de dire les plus belles choses au monde. Hermione balbutia:

\- Je te rends fou ?

\- Oui, alors arrête de croire que tu ne plais pas aux autres, lui sourit Fred en prenant dans ses mains celle de la jeune future médicomage.

Hermione avait les joues écarlates et elle réussit à murmurer avec le plus de confiance possible:

\- C'est bien parce que je ne veux que toi pour être fou de moi.

Le visage de Fred s'illumina, Hermione se laissa sourire, elle avait l'impression que pleins de papillons bourdonnaient dans son ventre. Fred fit un pas en avant et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune lionne de dix-neuf ans qui fondait sur place.

**C'est ainsi que le couple Fremione de cette OS et de Nouvel An s'est formé. **

**Est-ce à la hauteur de vos attentes? **

**PlumedeSorbier **


End file.
